


Draco x harry .. love and hate !

by Nowa_moe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco is love, Dracothon, Endgame Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Famous Harry, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Male Character, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Harry, Gryffindor, Harry Draco kiss, Harry Draco romance, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Honeydweks, Love, M/M, Slytherin, Slytherin draco, Top Draco Malfoy, Undecided Relationship(s), Unrequited Love, Zonko's joke shop, draco and harry - Freeform, harry x draco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowa_moe/pseuds/Nowa_moe
Summary: When harry was not allowed to go to hogsmed ,his despiration was heard by Weasley twins and at last he was at hogsmed .Sudden encounter with Draco ruined Harry's mood,he knew he was doomedBut something different happened Draco helped him ,rather than exposing him he showed concern for harry .Their conversation rather converted into a fight reveling real Draco and his emotionsWhat will harry do?





	1. Hate and snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever .. i never written anything,  
> Sorry for any inconvenience or grammatical errors you will find ..  
> Please enjoy the story and comment

It was quite in Hogwarts as everyone was heading for hogsmed ..Harry was sad as he could not go with his friends .. if he wouldn't have blew his aunt Marge up the chances would be different..  
Other problem was that Sirius black was on the loose ..  
Harry felt heart broken when he waved back to his friends while they were leaving for hogsmed.  
Harry saw Draco and his gang too. Pansy was laughing at him ..So were Crabbe and Goyle ..  
But Draco had a different look on his face . He was not enjoying Harry's misery this time, which was very weird for harry to think of .  
But things changed as young weasly twins came to save harry by giving him the marauders map and information about the secret passages that straight leads towards hogsmed .  
Harry could not have asked for more and he decided to check it out.  
It took a lot of time , hardships and invisibility cloak to reach hogsmed .  
But harry was there at last in the basement of honeydewks  
Harry was happy ,he wanted to meet Ron and tell him how he reached here .Harry was excited ,he got out of honeydewks as fast as he can ,but where can he find Ron ?  
He start strolling around ,it was snow everywhere . Harry was feeling cold but at the same time happy because hogsmed was looking so soothing covered in snow .  
Looking around here and there harry didn't realise that something was coming straight towards him .  
As he collided with something in front of him he fell backwards ,his invisibility clock was still intact but someone was on top of him.  
It was Draco , Draco was so close to him that he could have sense his hot breathe on his cold cheeks .  
Harry didn't move at all ..He knew he was doomed ,he knew that now Draco will know that he was at hogsmed and tell everyone  
He knew that Draco will run to Snape and tell him how harry broke so many school rules and Snape will do anything in his power to degrade harry .  
Specially Draco will know about his secret invisibility clock.  
Harry closed his eyes hoping that Draco just get up and leave him alone somehow thinking that he tripped or collided with a ghost or its someone's magic but it didn't happen .

Suddenly Draco whispered in his ears" Don't move potter or everyone will know you are here"  
Harry felt astonished "wait... What? Draco telling him to stay hidden but why ..  
Harry knew something was wrong .But he laid still as if Draco words were command for him .  
He didn't move .  
Draco got up and stood there waited for sometime till most people were gone .  
Suddenly Draco reached and grabbed harry and pulled him up  
Harry cloak start slipping down but Draco managed to put it back on is body before anyone notice.  
Draco grabbed harry hand through clock and start walking away from the main Street pulling harry away with him.  
As they were heading forward pansy Crabbe and Goyle were marching towards them .Draco suddenly stopped and hid behind a barrel in the corner of the street leaving harry standing .  
Harry thought what's worng with him today ..Was he hiding from pansy and others . Harry thought he should hide to but he realised that he was already hidden .  
Pansy and Crabbe were talking loudly as they were marching towards three broom sticks  
"Where did he go, haven't you seen him leaving " pansy cried  
"I was talking to Goyle about today's breakfast,you were supposed to talk to Draco"  
"What do you mean i was suppose to talk to him .. i did tried talking to him today but he didn't replied me even a single time . He was thinking about something,and i was busy buying myself this beautiful scarlet purse , you should have put your eyes on him "  
"So what now " Goyle interrupted  
"Let's eat something on three broomsticks,he will find us" Crabbe replied  
All three of them went to three broomsticks  
"This is what you called friends " harry smirked but he realised that Draco can't see him through clock  
Draco stood up and grabbed harry again and took him to a deserted street near shrinking shack  
He pulled invisibility clock away from harry looked him in the eye .  
Draco eyes were red and he was angry  
Harry didn't understood what was going on ,he stood there without speaking a word.  
"What is the meaning of this potter,are you out of your mind"  
"What do you mean ? Aren't you gonna sell me out ? I thought you will tell your friends too and together you all will hand me over to Snape but i guess you want all the fame for your self."  
Draco expression suddenly changed from anger to disappointment  
The clock that he had in his hand slipped through his fingers .  
Harry felt wired to see such a sudden change in Draco's expression.  
"I.. i am not going to do anything like that " Draco said in feeble voice.  
Harry shrugged ,he could not believe that Draco was gonna say something like that  
"Then why you pulled me away , weren't you taking me to any teacher to turn me in"  
"Can you see any teacher around you potter , i didn't thought that you would be so dumb"  
"But i thought you were taking me to Snape and hand me and my cloak over to him "harry said  
"If i had to i would have turned you and your clock to Snape ages ago and yes i knew you had this magical cloak from your starting year in Hogwarts"  
Harry was shocked ,how Draco could have known this .. he never used it in front of him .Still how do he know his secret and how many other secret does he knew about him.  
"H..How...? " Harry strutter  
"From past three years you are doing so many reckless things ,do you think that i could not have noticed this piece of cloth that you carry around all the time "  
"Well than if you don't wanna turn me in ,what do you want ? "  
"I don't want anything .. i just want you to go back to school "  
"And why would you want me to go back?  
"For your own safety potter you idiot,that black is out there waiting for you ,and you are giving him every chance to take life outta you"  
Draco came closer to harry , talking his hand on his palm .  
"Your hands are cold why you didn't wear your gloves moron"  
Draco removed his gloves and handed them to harry  
"Wear em potter or you will die from cold"  
"What about you then ? Why do Draco malfoy care if harry potter is cold or not? I think it will be a funny story for you to talk with your friends that how harry potter became ice popsicle in front of you"  
Draco chuckled  
" That's true for sure potter but still not today ,now i want you to go back to school the way you came ,i don't want you to be in any kind of danger "  
"That's very considerate of you malfoy but i can't digest this so called care of yours for me"  
Draco blushed with embarrassment  
He pushed harry away on the snow ,harry fell down on the ground got shoved in snow.  
"You know what potter , it's enough of you now ,i am done with you,no matter how many times i try to do anything for you ,you never acknowledged me . You just care about that filthy Weasley and that Granger ,you never considered me "  
Harry stood up furiously and spatted back at malfoy with shout."Don't talk about my friends like that ,you are nothing but a spoilt brat ,who does not care about others feelings"  
Draco replied with anger "You .. ! You are talking about others feelings.  
You always hated me potter ,i wanted to be your friend and what you did ? You just degrade me more in front of others . You just turned me down without giving me any second chance or helping me understand my mistakes ,you just left me for that stupid Weasley .  
Harry countered malfoy with more rage ,he screamed at Draco and pushed him on the wall behind"What about all the bad things you had done with me after that ,you always created miserable time for me .. harry was angry ,how can someone specially Draco can accuses him for something.  
Draco expression became more desperate, his face and eyes were red,he replied in very urgent voice and high pitch  
"i know ..I know i have done so many bad things and i have hurt you so many times but not because i hated you but because i wanted you to notice me ,for me you left only that way possible , you refused to be my friend , you never even looked at me unless i did something to grab your attention .  
I know ..You are famous and popular and that's why you are so ruthless.  
Why would famous harry potter would want to make a friend like me  
A Slytherin ,who are cunning and evil ,  
I know you hate me because i am a malfoy  
Because i am a Slytherin"  
Draco face was all red . His eyes were full of tears waiting to wail down any moment now .  
Harry stood still in shocked , looking at malfoy first with anger but now with pity.  
Harry never saw this side of Draco ,it was new and weird for him.Although he thought that he should not care but still looking Draco like this ,he felt a bit pain in his heart , that spoilt brat who laughed at others misery was crying in front of him .  
Only to get noticed once .!


	2. Too many chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco shared his misery with harry and how much he wanted to be Harry's Friend .  
> Harry and Draco had some chocolate together inside the invisibility clock ,they also shared some beautiful moments together as the time passes .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my exams so I was not able to write .  
> This is my second work and also the second part of my work I posted earlier .  
> I did got suggestions in my last work and I tried to make my work better .  
> I hope you like the second and last part of this story .

Harry was looking at Draco . Not with anger but pity .  
Draco on the other hand could not hold his sadness any more .Thick drops of tears roll down his cheeks , Draco start staring the ground in embarrassment .  
Both of them stood there without speaking a single word for some moment. Harry was processing all the conversation and dialogues Draco just presented .  
Harry could not understand why he was behaving like that today ,what he should do now.  
Suddenly Draco broke the silence  
"You don't need to stand here anymore , you can leave ,do whatever you want "  
Harry stood for sometime thinking about what he should say . Should he leave him like this ,or should he console him . Harry realised that he can't leave him there like that .  
Harry put his step forward towards Draco and put his right palm in his shoulder with comfort .  
"Never thought you were sensitive malfoy, but whatever the case , i just want to tell you that i am hungry right now "  
Draco suddenly looked harry in the eye . Draco thought that harry would leave him and go away, instead harry was behaving so normal and friendly all of a sudden .  
Draco paused for a moment and replied" But where would you go , how will you get something to eat , what if someone see you ,than what?"  
"Don't worry about me , I will be okey now  
We can do one thing , help me find Ron ,in mean time we can both eat something together ,i mean you can buy something ,i will pay you don't worry"

"I don't need your money potter ,i have more money than you can ever imagine "

"Stop showing off malfoy "

Having conversations with each other both of them start walking towards main market ,Draco told harry to pick and wear his cloak again so that no one can see him ,after reaching in the main market malfoy stopped talking ,he didn't wanted to look like a maniac talking in air .they passed Zonko's joke shop on the way.  
Suddenly Malfoy grabbed harry hand again and entered honeydewks  
Nothing is more happening than seeing a place full of chocolates  
Malfoy reached to the counter , place was stacked with loads of children and it made malfoy nervous.  
But harry was chilling ,harry knew that in so much crowd nobody will care if they were colliding with an invisible entity.  
Harry rushed towards the counter with cautious looked at all those delicious chocolates .  
He suddenly whispered in Draco ears  
"I would like to have some choco loco ,  
Chocolate wands , crystallised pineapple and no melt ice cream .  
"You have quite a sweet tooth harry " replied draco in whisper  
After buying some chocolates as harry demanded Draco and harry head towards a bench which was away from crowd.  
Draco pass some sweets to harry under his cloak ..  
"You know what, i feel so weird right now eating these so many chocolates by my self and talking with air" Draco said whispering through clock  
Harry looked at Draco ,harry realised that he was indeed looking weird eating chocolate like that ..  
Harry didn't replied for a moment  
"Potter you still there right?"  
Harry still didn't said anything .. there was not many people on Street at that time suddenly when no one was looking at them ,harry took his cloak away from him self and put in again but this time he put cloak over both of them .  
Now both were invisible , first time Draco felt what it is like to be inside the cloak .  
Harry never used the cloak with anyone except Ron but now he was sharing it with Draco with whom he never even thought that he will talk .

"Are we really invisible ,if someone see us like this , are my legs invisible too ..I mean my head should be .. I think.." Draco murmured  
Harry interrupted Draco  
"Don't be paranoid ,we are invisible now no one will think you are weird "  
"Well ,potter i am not gonna say thank you or anything "  
"Now let's eat these chocolate and find Ron "  
"You still want to be with Ron Don't you "  
Draco give a sad smile  
"Well I was suppose to meet him ,he is my best friend "harry replied in hurry  
"Well it's okay potter , I understand , I am nothing to you so you don't need to justify yourself "  
"Well , you are something to me ...from today I guess " harry replied .  
Draco start blushing ,he looked right in harry eyes . seeing Draco's red face harry start blushing too  
Harry thought to himself that what he just said , he wanted to explain himself that he was talking about being friends but he was not able to because he knew that he was not feeling friendly for Draco but something more . Something that he never felt for anyone .  
Draco broke the silence "what do you mean by 'something' potter "  
Harry stuttered "I....I mean a fri...."  
Suddenly Draco embraced Harry's face in his palms and carefully touched his lips with His own.  
Harry was surprised and felt a tickling in his stomach ,he didn't knew how to react but he could feel warmth of Draco's hand in his cheeks .  
Harry surrounded his arms around Draco slowly .  
After some moments Draco slowly removed his lips ,he looked in Harry's beautiful green eyes that were glowing now in the dark inside the cloak.  
They realised now that it was almost evening and it's getting dark .  
In such cold both were feeling very warm . Harry felt really different ,a feeling he never had in his life ,and it was a good feeling . They didn't said anything to each other for some time.  
There were not many students now in the street everyone was returning to school  
"I think we should go back to school potter ,it's to late now " Draco broken the silence.  
Harry nodded .  
"There is no one now you can get out of clock "harry whispered .  
Draco put away cloak from himself without removing it from harry .  
"Potter take care , and be safe ,you know black is out there so take care of yourself and reach castle as soon as possible " Draco said those words and started walking away. Harry looked at him and suddenly Said "So will your father hear about this ?"  
Draco suddenly look at the space where harry was supposed to be sitting .  
"No ,my father will never hear about this " Draco replied with a smirk in his face .

Draco ran towards three broom sticks without looking back . Harry looked at him until he vanished in the corner of the road ,harry stood up and head for the secret passage , he ran as fast as he could because he had to reach there before Ron get suspicious , if he reach early he can lie that he was at library.  
If Ron knew that he was at hogsmed he will ask so many questions and get angry with him that he didn't met him there .  
Harry left hogsmed  
After reaching at three broom sticks Draco saw Crabbe ,Goyle and pansy sitting there .  
"It's late why are you still here" Draco said loudly  
"We were waiting for you, where the hell were you " pansy shouted  
"Well I was busy " Draco replied  
"It's so late Draco , you know we will get scolded because of you " said Crabbe  
"Well it doesn't matter now , let's go " pansy replied  
Every one of them left for Hogwarts  
Draco was lucky enough to reach school till night  
They get scolded for coming late ,Mr. Filtwick took 10 points away from Slytherin .  
It was dinner time now and everyone assembled in the great hall .  
Feast was ready , but Draco didn't feel like eating as he had too many chocolates with harry . He took a glimpse at gryffindor table and saw that harry was not eating either but he was talking to Hermione and laughing  
"Why are you not eating " pansy enquired  
"Well I am not hungry " Draco replied  
"well you didn't tell me where were you busy at hogsmed " pansy asked again  
"Well " Draco took a pause  
"I was busy eating chocolates ,too many chocolates " Draco laughed  
"Alone!" Pansy asked  
Draco looked at harry and replied with a smile "yes ,alone"  
Harry at the same time looked at Draco .  
They looked in each other eyes ,they knew what they were thinking ,both of them , remembering the time they had spent together , beautiful moments that they will never forget .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story .  
> This is last chapter ,I hope you like my story , please give me feedback ,I really need some .

**Author's Note:**

> this is first time i am writing something and posting it online .I hope you people like it .I never had made any story but i thought i should start .  
> I will only continue further if i will find some appreciation as i am very sensitive .  
> Although harsh comments are acceptable if they contain helpful information like how can i write better or work on my story .  
> I will write on other things to soon .  
> Please enjoy


End file.
